moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Laehri
Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Priest Category: Alliance Description Laehri, though attractive, is average in appearance. She lacks some of the muscle tone that many Night Elven women show, and her skin would suggest she spent far more time indoors than out. Her eyes are bright and she does her best to maintain an optimistic air, even on the occasions when she's feeling depressed about something. She often keeps her hair tied back in a pony-tail after learning long ago the common longer style of wearing her hair could prove disastrous. She changes the style of her clothing from time to time, ranging anywhere from conservative looks, to bright chaotic outfits that makes one wonder what she was thinking at the time. Her clothing is always as neat and clean as she can keep it, mirroring her desire to keep herself neat and clean as well. She rarely wears anything too... suggestive, but it's not so rare that it doesn't happen given her seemingly random style choices. Laehri cares little for physical weapons, due in small part to her physical shortcomings, and to her ineptitude with the majority of them (including traditional priest weapons like hammers and maces). She may occasionally carry a staff, which happens to be pretty much the only weapon she has experience with. Around her neck Laehri wears her most prized possession, a simple silver symbol in the shape of a crescent moon. It is a symbol of her faith as one of Elune's Priestesses. Though it would be easy to replace, she would risk death if need be to prevent it being lost as it has just as much of a sentimental value as a religious one. Personality Laehri can be described as self-righteous at times. She rarely follows the laws of the Alliance, rather, she follows her own personal beliefs. These personal beliefs can get her into trouble sometimes, as they're not always in line with law and acceptable behavior. At times, she can even overreact to situations, achieving an end to a problem without thinking about the means in which she got there. This problem is often further compounded by her tendency to lose track of reality a little, blamable on many of the things that have happened to her in the past. Though not really crazy or insane, she's not always quite as there as people would hope. She is kind to most people, and can be generous as well. So long as your not insulting her, or violating her beliefs, she's probably going to treat you like a friend... Even if you'd rather her not. Early History - Laehri's relation with the Sisters of Elune Laehri spent the majority of her life as one of the Sisters of Elune, during her early training she was found to be more adept in the arts of battle magic than healing. Elune faith abhors violence when it can be avoided, so in Laehri's case she was trained as a protector, to protect the innocent when the fallibility of those who are not gods forces violence to occur. Not long after beginning her training they found that she had a rather powerful temper, and though years of meditation and conditioning closed it away temporarily, it didn't stop her from snapping in the end. After years of being mistreated by a higher priestess she snapped, attacking and very nearly killing her superior. For this she was banished, they had come to an agreement that there was little they could do for her, and that she would have to find an inner peace on her own terms. Dejected, Laehri left the lands of the Kaldorei for Stormwind, no longer an official member of the Elunite faith. She never abandoned her goddess however, and her goddess never abandoned her. Casting off many of her taught beliefs and forming her own, she would find her own path as a priestess in this world from this point on. The Satyr's One Word Curse In her early journeys she became the victim of a Satyr's mischievous malice. Not knowing what to believe anymore she allowed one of these demons to approach her in her travels. It had seemed injured at the time, and though it denied her attempts to cast a healing spell on itself, it gladly accepted her offered food. During the night of watching the Satyr asleep, she foolishly allowed herself to nod off, and (perhaps lucky she wasn't killed) when she awoke she found her pack gone, and herself under the effects of a curse. Consumed with anger at herself for her foolishness and the Satyr for it's betrayal, she hunted the demon down to it's cave home deep in the forests of Ashenvale. She learned then the extent of her curse, she could only voice a single word for every spoken thought. No longer able to effectively cast spells, she still managed to collapse the demon's skull with a large sharp-edged stone after a brief scuffle. Laehri could only thank Elune silently for her luck, knowing full well that there was no way she should have been able to accomplish such a feat. She left with her belongings, and an ancient but still quite beautiful Trollish Staff that had been in the Satyr's possession. The Trollish Staff Laehri's spent many months ridding herself of the Satyr's curse with the help of new-found friends in the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms. Unfortunately she rid herself of one curse only to be afflicted by another. The Trollish staff had seemed mundane until this point, but perhaps sensing her weakness gone it began it's insidious work. The staff itself was from one of the many ancient Troll empires, not only sentient, but completely evil. It's goal was to enslave and command, and though it's power had waned over the millennia it had all the power it needed. It started on her slow, giving whispered suggestions she thought her own, and rewarding her with an inner happiness. At first she thought nothing of it, simply thinking her life was turning for the better. Over the months however it worked it's way deep into her conscious. When she eventually realized what was going on, she no longer had the will to stop it. Too concerned with preventing the intense despair brought on by her resistance, she let herself become enslaved by the staff. Using her as a focus a miniature cult was formed around her. Through her the staff dominated a number of Defias bandits, and was in the process of planning out it's first conquest when her friends thankfully intervened. The staff was destroyed, but so was Laehri in a sense. The Power of Shadow and Laehri's Redemption With the loss of the Trollish Staff Laehri fell into a deep depression, she began to distance herself from Elune, filling her heart with anger and bitterness towards the world. She began to study the path of the Forgotten Shadow, looking eagerly for a tool to give herself everything she wanted. She no longer had a place for Elune in her soul... With her newfound power she began a rocky path to recovery, her scarred mind healing from the injuries that the Trollish staff had inflicted. She made fortunes, and got far, but nothing she ever did was immune to the corruption of her soul. She watched good people die, by her own hand, or because of her actions. It took a particularly nasty warlock to show her just how far she had fallen. As she began to reflect on things, she was consumed by horror. Again she was able to turn to her friends for help, those that had stood by her despite the trouble she had caused. She was able to find Elune's light once more and deny the shadow in her soul. Present Laehri seeks to repay her friends for everything they have done for her. She seeks to repay the world for everything she has done to it. She relies on her faith in Elune now, rarely if ever calling upon the shadow, and spreading the word of it's many dangers to the ignorant. She's never been able to explain the Goddess' continued support of her, she can only theorize that perhaps Elune sees something in her that she doesn't herself. Laehri appreciates her gift, using her Elune-given powers to protect the world in the way she believes is right.